


Bakoda fleet week

by BHATC



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHATC/pseuds/BHATC
Summary: Made this for Bakoda Fleet week! Going to try try and do one for every day.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: modern day AU

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189410872@N04/50161595461/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Day Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: young

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189410872@N04/50165389611/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
